Neville gets an O
by Darth Gojira
Summary: PWP. Neville Longbottom wants to earn good grades in the OWLS, and with them Hermione's respect. He's in for a surprise, and Hermione is there to give it to him. Rated MA.
1. Neville gets an O

"Wait, Hermione, you move the wand in both directions at the same time?" Neville Longbottom was confused. Very, very confused. He was studying for the O.W.L.s with his friend Hermione to clear things up, but with Hermione, things only got more complicated. However, he just couldn't hold it against her. Certainly not her. Things didn't get worse, just more complicated. Things getting worse was just the natural order.

She told him he would do well on the test, and it had been her idea to come down into this abandoned dungeon, and proceed to lock and soundproof the door. He brought all his books and they laid there in a pile on the lone table next to the candle Hermione had remembered to bring.

"Well, not exactly" Hermione Granger gave him a smile that many others would consider condescending. She meant sincere affection, and that should be enough for anyone. She really wanted to help him succeed. He didn't just want to get it over with like Ron or Harry, but actually wanted to be a better wizard. Yes, he really didn't have much in the way of self-esteem. But the fact that he wanted to improve himself was something, and that itself could lead him to greater things.

She noticed how attentively he watched her every movement as she explained how to correctly perform a basic glass-shaping spell to make a proper lens. The glass merely warped at first, but he slowly began to learn how, and he finally managed to make a perfect negative meniscus (according to her book on optics).

"That's perfect, Neville!" Hermione said, practically glowing. He may have been sweating, but there he was, in front of a perfect lens. She couldn't help but get giddier and giddier as a huge pile of perfectly curved lenses grew in front of Neville. He feverishly completed charms, cast spells, and took note after note. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Neville was working so hard, but she was impressed.

"What's next, Potions?" Neville panted as he put down the Charms textbook on top of the Transfiguration book. He was breathing hard, his mind spinning after all the effort. He didn't want to tell Hermione why he was working so hard. At least not all of it. He could feel her eyes on his every move as he carefully gathered the potions ingredients together, slowly picking up the Potions textbook.

"Yes, but you don't have to be so fast" Hermione said as she put his scarred old cauldron on the table.

"Well, I want to be good at this" he stammered, dropping his wand in surprise

"Speed isn't important. Doing it right is"

"But you're always fast. You're always the first one finished"

"That's because I learned everything well before I could do something fast"

Neville sighed.

"You don't have to be perfect", Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't deserve a good grade" the boy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione turned around in her chair.

"Nothing…I mean, I'm not worth your time"

"Listen, you've done everything perfect this night, you're still a good friend to me and Harry and Ron, and you can pass this test. You deserve everything you can accomplish, and you can accomplish this"

"But you deserve better than me"

"What are you saying?"

But Neville was silent. It started to dawn on Hermione. Neville really did care that much about her. She was his motivation, his reason to better himself. She held a key place for his life. The implication sank in. She knew how long he had shown interest in her, and she couldn't help but return his affection.

"Neville," Hermione spoke up after a long pause, "What do you want?"

"I just want to be worth you in my life"

"You are worth being in my life, Neville. No matter what happens, you will be worth everything" And with that, she kissed him.

It was kind of spontaneous, she would later think, but it was something that felt like the right thing to do.

"I love you, Hermione" Neville said, admitting something Hermione suspected he had wanted to say for years. Years of her waiting for him and Ron to say something, to tell her how they felt. Now, after all that time, Neville finally picked up the slack. Hermione felt as if a shroud had been lifted, making everything clear.

And then he kissed her. Hermione held him close to her, arms wrapping around his neck and pulled him closer still. He gasped into her lips, stunned. She pulled back with a smile.

"Time for extra credit questions" she quipped, before kissing him deeply. She tasted his lips, capturing them with her mouth and sliding her tongue around them. She hungered for him, opening her mouth further, and relishing the taste of his tongue as he finally responded to her kiss. Deeper and deeper they probed, Hermione pleasantly surprised by how good a kisser he was. Probably his first real kiss. She had to admit that it was more intense than any kiss she ever had. But again, she never felt the same for any boy before.

From Neville's expression, he was even more surprised. She could feel her heart palpitating, but then she saw his look of panic and Hermione had to smile.

"Question one, did you enjoy that?" she asked playfully

"Yes" he whimpered

"How about this?" Hermione tasted his ear, flicking it with her tongue and then nipping it.

"Oh, yes" Neville moaned

"Or this?" her mouth traveled to his warm neck, noticing the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. The salty tang wasn't that bad; not bad at all, really. What was really delicious was Neville's little gasp at the contact.

"Oh, Hermione…."

"Is that a yes?" she asked before sucking on his neck.

"Oh, blimey….yes….yes….yes…." he moaned, only able to speak coherently when she pulled back, "those are for whatever you do next"

Hermione couldn't resist a giggle, but then remembered her purpose and began unbuttoning Neville's robe.

"Hermione?" Neville could just stammer as she worked her way down his line of buttons and efficiently shoved off his robe, "what're you doing?"

"Neville, this could be our only chance together. I don't think we would get another chance. Besides, I'm feeling….impetuous"

She let her statement sink in.

"You-you really want to…?" his eyes were as round as saucers

As a response, Hermione began undoing his shirt. Before she could finish, Neville grabbed her hands.

"No. I'll do it". There was an odd look in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but lick her lips when he took off his shirt. His baby fat was toned now, replaced by muscles from long days in the greenhouse. She put her hands on his chest as he undid his trousers and pulled them off.

Before he could do anything else, Hermione was on top of him. She straddled him, running her hands down his chest and kissing him hard. She was not going to waste any time with him. Her hands and mouth explored every bit of exposed skin, from his hips to his forehead. She felt like a musician, playing out a tune on her favorite instrument. He made different sounds as she kissed, sucked, and groped different parts of him. When she put her head on his chest, Hermione could feel his heart thrumming, beating even faster than hers.

For a while, all he did was stroke her hair and massage her head, enriching the experience. Then, to her surprise, Neville grasped her shoulders, pulled her up to him, and claimed her mouth again. She had wanted him to take more initiative, and he was following every instruction. He tasted good, too. It felt brilliant when he just devoured her, igniting her, egging her on.

What was better is that he was taking control. Hermione found herself sitting on his lap with his head nuzzling hers. All she could do is hold him close and bite her lip when his mouth moved to her ear and down her neck. It was the first time she had whimpered in a situation that didn't involve certain death, but any shame she had she ignored just so she could concentrate on the pleasure. After all, Neville managed to discover a particular part of her neck that made her fall backwards while still in his arms, and was helpless as he lowered her on her back.

"Um, Hermione, can I-" Neville's finger stroked the top button of her robes.

"Wait" Hermione wriggled from under him to stand up so he could pull off her robe, which he did clumsily. She laughed, taking off the rest of it herself.

"Well, I can do this" Neville couldn't help but laugh too, but then promptly kissed her, silencing her laugh but not her moans. She could only close her eyes as she felt him undo her shirt, then sliding it down her shoulders. Hermione noticed she didn't feel cold at all as her skin was exposed to the air. After a long moment, she opened her eyes again.

Neville was simply staring at her in disbelief. She smiled at him. He was worshiping her, something she hadn't really experienced. Victor was at the wrong time and at the wrong place, while Ron simply refused to let his feelings show. Not Neville; he was always with her through it all. He hid himself like Ron did, but he never denied his feelings.

"Hermione, you're…you're…." Words failed her suitor. She felt herself growing warm even as her smile stayed on her face. It wasn't articulate; it wasn't poetic; but it was Neville, and she loved him.

"You like me, don't you?" Hermione let a laugh come out as she climbed onto the table, sitting on the edge.

"I love you" Neville told her again as he stood up.

"So you told me"

Then he was on her again, kissing her neck as before, doing all the things he did earlier that made her feel so good. Hermione could only sigh in pleasure as his mouth moved down her throat and treated her shoulder to his loving attention. Boldly, he nudged the bra strap with his lips, moving it slowly across her shoulder and finally down her arm. He looked back up at her, and she nodded at him encouragingly

"Please, more" she asked, prompting him to move to her collarbone and the space between her shoulders and her breasts. He moved across, up and down, kissing and occasionally sucking on her soft skin. His mouth came close to the top of her bra, but never touched it, going instead to kiss her cleavage.

Hermione couldn't help squeezing her eyes shut and gasping as his warm mouth touched the top of her breast. She whimpered, expecting more, only to be surprised as Neville moved down to kiss her midsection. Her whimpers turns into sighs as he kissed his way down her abdomen, arching her body. The whimpers returned when he laved her navel with his tongue and kissed right above the line of her dress, and then stopped when he pulled away

"Hermione," he said quietly as he moved his hand up to her back where her bra was, "I want to touch you"

"Yesssss" she hissed insistently as he absent-mindedly rubbed her back, fingers slipping underneath the bra. It pulled against the front, agitating her nipples and hardening them

Neville got the message, rubbing her back a little while more before finally dealing with the bra itself. All she could do is hold him as he slowly worked the hooks. He glanced over her shoulder, but was interrupted by her devouring his ear. As he tried to back away, she held him close and captured his mouth. Somehow, he was able to hold the kiss while still fiddling with the hooks. His fingers were hurt, but finally it came undone.

Hermione heard it click open and stopped the kiss. She wasn't sure why. She wanted for Neville to touch her all over, to take command, to let his feelings come out. And she had to admit she wanted to be touched more than she ever thought was possible.

As he pulled it off, Hermione gazed into his eyes. She hoped he didn't scamper, or hide, or break down. He didn't. He just met her gaze and moved his hands to her chest, brushing his fingers on her breasts. It was the most fleeting of contact, but Hermione felt the sensations tingle down her spine.

"That feels good" she whispered hoarsely, encouraging him. When he pressed his hands on her breasts, she sighed in pleasure. She didn't think her breasts were that sensitive, but as Neville caressed them and ran his palms and fingers around the gentle slope, she was shocked by the sudden heat she felt.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he gently put pressure, slightly squeezing. If Hermione could have thought of anything other than how brilliant it felt, she would have said anything other than an incoherent groan.

That was a yes, and Neville understood, slowly massaging and softly kissing the warm flesh. She whimpered at the sensation of his mouth, growing more and more crazed as his tongue joined the fingers and one of his thumbs circled a nipple. When his tongue touched the other, she opened her mouth and her eyes bulged in a silent scream. And he didn't stop. He lingered there, tormenting her with pleasure as the tongue and thumb twirled in unison. Only when he finally pulled back and kissed her belly was she able to think. Even then, all she was able to think of was various expletives about how she felt.

Her next thought concerned Neville's sudden boldness, as she felt his fingers on her skirt. She looked down to see him unbuttoning her skirt and pulling it off. He looked up and gave a sheepish smile. He accidentally tapped his fingers on her thighs, and that inspired a purr from Hermione, telling him to go on.

He stroked her thighs and kissed the area right above her knickers, teasing the soft flesh. This sudden warmth was then replaced by a sudden chill as Hermione felt her panties slip off. She was conscious enough to slide them down her legs and kick them off, spreading her legs to let him touch her most private organ.

She could have been thinking about whether she had soundproofed the door well enough, or if she could have conjured up some cushions on the table or the ground, or even if Neville had finished his studying. Hermione, however, could only thinking about his fingers on her hood and his breath on her mound. She was hoping he'd be gentle, and know what he's doing down there.

Neville had the same idea. "Hermione? Are you all right with this?" He looked up at her, round face flushed red and drenched with sweat.

"Just be gentle. Kiss me there. Use your tongue. Don't stop" she said breathlessly but still in command even as she sat there naked except her socks.

He nodded, but didn't move quite yet. She patiently waited as he looked her over. It was obvious he was overwhelmed again, and it would take time for him to decide what to do.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the heat of Neville's mouth on her. He was obeying her instructions to the word. His lips and tongue moved up and down, moving from her clitoris to her opening and back, bringing her nearer and nearer to exploding. It only got better when his hands snaked around to caress her arse, gently squeezing as his licking and sucking continued and intensified. His tongue was probing her opening now, darting in and out before sliding up to caress her nub.

Hermione was paralyzed with pleasure, unable to do anything but feel wave after wave of sheer pleasure. It felt like hours of mindbending ecstasy, like if all he existed for was to make her feel brilliant. It was too much for her. After just a minute of this, she finally came on his face, thrashing her legs and writhing on the table. Her flailing hit the empty cauldron, sending it clanging to the ground. The loud crash was ignored as Hermione spent herself, her lover sucking up her juices.

There was a pause for a moment. Neville was the first to speak as he peered over her hips.

"Hermione? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked her as he sat on the chair, his face covered with sweat and Hermione's fluids.

Hermione slowly sat up, still breathing heavily

"That was wonderful, Neville. Honestly, you're pretty good at this." She kissed him to assure him she was perfectly fine. Hell, she was better than fine. She was fantastic.

She scooted off the table onto his lap, completely starkers and still flushed from her orgasm but still in control. They kissed for a while, warm hands exploring bare, sweaty backs, lips and tongues locked in their own embrace

Hermione felt his erection under her thigh, burning into her skin through his y-fronts. It felt good, but more importantly it reminded her that Neville himself hadn't received what she thought he justly deserved.

Suddenly, she slid off him and onto her feet.

"Sit on the table, Neville. I want to return the favor" she patted his lap.

"Hermione…what…." He seemed confused and disappointed by this turn of events

"Sit. On. The. Table." Hermione's order was firmer this time around.

"Yes'm" He whimpered as he got off chair and climbed onto the same spot where Hermione was.

"Now, hold still" And with that, off came Neville's underwear.

He tried to cover himself, but Hermione held his hands firmly

"You're rather….hard…." she said clumsily, taken aback by the erection springing free.

"Hermione, please…."

"Sit still, and you'll be fine"

"But what if you don't like it?"

"I will. Now could you please sit still?"

"I promise"

"Good" And then her hands moved off Neville's wrists and onto his member, inciting a gasp.

It felt warm and hard underneath the soft skin, and Hermione gently stroked it, having done a bit of reading on sex in the past summer on her own.

She moved her face closer, breath sending shivers up his spine. Finally, her lips made contact with the tip. Somehow, he got even harder, head poking out of the foreskin to Hermione's waiting lips. She accepted it, kissing followed by licks up and down and around.

"I…I….can't…hold…on…" he gasped as she continued her treatment.

"Good" she said again, then sinking her mouth down onto his penis. Sure enough, it drove the boy mad, his muscles tensing and untensing at a maddening rate, his mouth open and his fingers clawing at the wooden table. He leaned back so she could take more of him in, and she was glad to oblige

It didn't really taste like anything at all, Hermione concluded, but it felt good to have total control over him again. After all, they were there for his good, not hers. It was not her idea for Neville to…incite her like he had, after all. All the more reason to return the favor then, she though as she sucked.

She was cut off by her study partner's scream as he came. She struggled to swallow the liquid as it poured in, but she managed to keep her mouth's grip on him as he expelled himself into her.

Her eyes were closed when he climaxed, but opened them when she heard a soft thud. She saw him lying on the table, broad chest heaving as he gulped down precious air. She decided to let him recover before they did anything else, pulling off the limb organ and sitting down on the chair to think

What could they do next? Study more? It'd be hard to concentrate knowing what had just happened. She barely believed it herself, but the competent, logical side of her had just stepped aside and her emotions took over. Frightening, really, but she didn't regret it.

They could continue, maybe even going "for a long broom ride" as she heard Lavender once call it. Still, she didn't feel that comfortable. She felt silly about it, but she just didn't feel as if Neville could handle it. He needed practice, and she would have to do more research in books, eavesdropping on risqué conversation, and, of course, hands-on experience.

Hands on; the phrase stood out. Of course! It was so simple. After all, she had often done the job with her own hands, but Neville seemed to be an excellent substitute.

She called his name, bringing him to his senses.

"Oh, Hermione. You didn't have to do that. I was perfectly fine-" He sat up, blushing

"I did have to do that. Did you like that?" She knew the answer, but asked anyway

"Of course. I didn't know I could feel so good. I knew you'd be good with all that studying, but I didn't think I was ready"

"Neville, I'm a virgin too. Just because it's never been done before doesn't mean it can't happen"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he quoted Ron with a grin, only for the grin to fade

"Oh, no. Ron's gonna kill me…." Neville groaned

"He won't because he won't find out about any of this" she said firmly.

"I thought you loved him…" he said, as if coming out of a dream, stumbling off the table and onto a chair

"I do, but not the way I love you, Neville. I love Ron because he's a friend to me. I love you because you love me. And you are not Ron" she squeezed his thigh insistently.

"No, I'm not as brave or as smart or as funny-"

Hermione cut him off. "You're brave and smart and funny enough for me. Those don't really matter. What matters is that you really care about me"

Neville looked at her in disbelief. He seemed to be caught off guard ever since she touched him, but was perfectly willing to go along with her simply because he loved her. This was encouraging for her, and prompted Hermione to make the next move.

Her hand slowly moved to grab Neville's, and then pulled it to her crotch. Acting on instinct, he moved his hand onto her, palm firmly against her mound and fingers stroking her clitoris lightly.

Hermione moaned, but was able to contain enough control in her to grab Neville's penis. It was his turn to moan and his turn to struggle for control, reacting by shoving his other hand under her and fingering her vagina. It became more of a struggle now, with each teenager trying to overwhelm the other. Hermione's other hand raised the stakes, stroking and tapping his scrotum. He countered by kissing her chest and running his tongue along her cleavage.

If Hermione was conscious enough to think, she would have noticed the symmetry of their actions and the frantic escalation of their movements. She would have noticed how their hands and his mouth were forming a rhythm. Deeper and faster his fingers plunged, feeling as if he was actually grinding himself against her. Hotter and harder her fingers massaged in turn, as feeling as if he was in her. Neville was losing control, nipping her nipples and wildly fingering her passage.

Faster. Harder. Deeper. It felt like sex itself the way they pleasured each other, or at least how they had imagined it. The climax didn't take long at all. Hermione was too enrapt in her own climax to notice the warm semen splashing against her belly and Neville took no notice of how wet his hand became. All they could do is collapse against each other, almost falling off their chairs.

They didn't speak in the time which they were recovering and catching their breaths. They didn't speak when they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. They didn't speak even when they gathered up Neville's books and equipment and walked back to the common room in the dim candlelight. Not a word was exchanged. There was nothing to be said, even as the Fat Lady greeted them or Ron calling for the lights out before he went to bed.

Only when they were on the couch in the common room that Hermione couldn't stand it any more.

"Neville, I want you to promise me that you'll be mine" She grabbed his hand

"Yes. And we'll always belong to each other, I promise" he squeezed her hand in turn, "Do you think I'll be good enough for the O.W.L.s?"

"You're going to pass with flying O's" She assured him.

"Good. Because I owe you an O…." he explained as he grabbed her robe to unbutton it. Hermione giggled as she undid her shirt.

"Just what are you going to-" Hermione was cut off as he pulled her right breast out of her bra and began to suckle on her.

She threw her head back with a sigh, "You're only going to get more O's that way" she joked, then let herself be carried off again by her lover's attention one last time as she gazed into the fire. Neville deserved an O, all right.


	2. Hermione gets an O

Hermione Granger pointed at the tree outside the window.

"What's that growth on the larger branch?"

"That's an escaped fungus that Uncle Algie lost. It won't come down and it's become attached to the tree" Neville Longbottom explained as he turned from the suitcase. Neville's grandmother had suggested that Hermione stay with them for the first few weeks of the summer before she went back home or visited the Weasleys. The Grangers were open to it, and now she was unpacking her clothes in the guest room.

The room was surprisingly tidy for such an old house, but the relatives of both Frank, Alice, and the grandparents often spent time there. It was home to Grandmother Augusta and Neville, but Augusta's brother Algie and his wife Enid also spent a lot of time when they weren't living with their nephews in Dover. At least, that's what Hermione gathered from the old witch's lecture when she got there.

"I don't suppose you could get rid of it" Hermione referred to the fungus as Neville put Hermione's clothes in the nearby chest of drawers.

"I guess I could, but I'm watching to see if it's a parasite or in a symbiotic relationship."

"I never thought you were a scientist" she smirked.

"I'm a specialist" he returned the expression as he turned to look at her. He was rewarded with a kiss.

Hermione would always remember their first kiss in the dungeons of Hogwarts. And, of course, what happened after….

She didn't mind at all how physical the relationship was. In fact, she felt rather frustrated when she couldn't act on her impulses (something she had no idea she would enjoy). In the library, she had once snuck up on him and massaged his wonderful arse, and Neville had kissed her neck and groped her breasts in the greenhouse, but that just wasn't enough. Hermione didn't know she was a sexual person before, or that Neville was either, but that first wonderful night dispelled all previous conceptions.

And now she wanted it to happen again. For once, it wasn't her family, or Harry, or her grade on her mind. It was all about her boyfriend, and all about how much she loved him. She already began to come up with a plan for the next several hours….

Neville was thinking the same thing. He couldn't believe his good luck. The girl of his dreams not only was in his house, but had, only a few months previously, given him an experience he didn't think was possible. It was an experience he wanted to feel again, and only his fear prevented him from making a move.

He kissed her, though. It wasn't much, but kissing Hermione was one thing he could never get tired of. From the looks of it, though, it wasn't enough for her.

"What about gran?" he whispered as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Fine", she sighed as she picked up her wand. The door was locked. The room was sound-proofed. And she made sure to employ a contraceptive charm.

Neville had used this opportunity to close the windows and embrace the other student from behind, his hands daring to wander from shoulders to her breasts to her hips.

"You've been thinking about it for a long time, haven't you? Me too" he spoke into her ear before laving it with his tongue.

"At least the marks come in at a specific time. I didn't know when we would have time for…this" She turned to kiss him over her shoulder as his hands gave her small, covered breasts a gentle squeeze. Instinctively, she rubbed her arse against his groin, sending shudders down both of them. Hermione held the kiss as she guided his right hand under her skirt as her other hand reached around to find his crotch. They both whimpered into each other's mouths as their hands inspired fantastic sensations.

Hermione let out a frustrated moan as Neville suddenly grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him, but he swiftly recaptured her mouth and his usually clumsy fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt. As soon as the wizard pulled her shirt over her head, she immediately grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it off as well. Before she could look her fill, Neville kissed her hard again, his tongue delving into her mouth.

"Where did we leave off?" he panted into her neck .

"Right here" With that, Hermione took hold of his dark hair and pushed him down to chest, clutching him to her cleavage.

"I could stay here all night" Neville murmured, nuzzling the soft flesh exposed by her simple white brassiere.

"That's what you did. And then you gave me a nipple orgasm. That's a hint, by the way"

"I could never forget that. Give me a little credit" he looked up at her with a smile before he kissed a covered breast.

"Well?"

"I thought you wanted to keep the bra on"

"No, I want to you to take it off" she rolled her eyes. Looking sheepish, he got to work

"You know" Neville interrupted each word with a suck on her neck, "I didn't know you could come just from that"

"I didn't know either" Hermione murmured as calmly as she could with her head thrown back to expose her neck and her eyes closed in pleasure, "I read about it once, but I didn't know you'd be that good. That's the interesting thing about you, Neville. No matter how much credit I give you, you always surpass my expectations"

"I'm still not good enough for you. You're Hermione Granger, after all", Neville argued. With that, he took off her unfastened bra.

"And you're absolutely perfect" , he added before he placed kisses all over her breasts.

"Neville…" Hermione stumbled backwards towards the bed, suddenly falling limp at the return of those wonderful feelings she had first experienced months ago.

His tongue took turns on her nipples, Neville knowing exactly what Hermione was trying to say. Each lick up and down and around invoked a moan.

"Neviiiiiiiille..." She fell on her back, her head thrown back and her chest thrust out to get as much attention as possible. She felt so warm, so energized, so fantastic; she wanted to be devoured.

Finally he did Hermione's bidding and suckled her as hard as possible, drawing in as much flesh as possible.

"MERLIN!" She screamed before becoming inarticulate and speaking only in load moans, thrashing on the bed. Her normally logical head spun so she couldn't think, her vocabulary reduced to wordless sounds so she could speak, and her self-control evaporated at the heat he invoked, making her ignorant of the moisture gathering in her knickers.

She finally got her voice back after Neville stopped his treatment after only a few minutes.

Hermione felt as if though she should have been angry at him for stopping before she could orgasm, but even then she was too elated to summon any rage.

"Why did you stop?" She managed to speak, panting hard.

"I just want to try different parts of you. I could suck on you for hours, but I want to taste all of you"

He had a point. It was only thanks to Neville that she really learned how sensitive she was. She never thought about her breasts until Neville had put his hands and mouth on them. She had explored her clitoris and vagina with her own hands, but what Neville did there was above and beyond.

"All right"

He gave the underside of each breast one more kiss and suck before moving down. He trailed kisses down her torso, relishing the taste of her warm skin as she slowly arched into him. Neville nuzzled her belly, and it looked like Hermione was enjoying it the way her entire torso heaved.

Indeed, she was, to her surprise, becoming very hot. Each lick of Neville's tongue as it tasted the skin of her abdomen was driving her closer and closer. It was this curiosity and daring that really turned her on, she realized. He was willing to explore anything she showed, willing to appreciate anything she gave him. He had overcome his fear and anxiety, and that made Hermione feel better about herself as well.

It didn't hurt that he was sucking on each curve of her hip, either, and then moved on to the skin right above the elastic of her knickers before moving back up the curves to her abdomen.

"Hermione?" He stopped to suck on the soft skin above her navel, "Is this all right?"

"Oh yes. Just keep at it. You've got my time, my love, and my body all for you. " She meant every word.

Blushing, Neville moved down to plant a circle of kisses around her belly button.

"And you're all mine, Neville Longbottom" Hermione moaned as she grabbed his head to hold it in place. Neville responded by licking her belly button, his tongue circling around the navel before probing into it.

Neville at her navel. Hermione giggled, then noted that she was spending too much time with Ron and Harry since she actually found that funny. The humor left the situation as a delightful sensation traveled down her spine as he continued stroking the sensitized skin with the tip of his tongue. Another minute of slow exploration and she was quivering and flushed.

"Take off my knickers. I want to feel your mouth there" She managed to speak

"Hermione, I want you to come with me tonight. And I want to be inside you" He looked up at her, solemn and sincere.

"Neville, I can have multiple orgasms. You can do whatever you like and I'll be ready for more. I promise I'll come again with you, but now I need you to eat me."

"Eat you?"

"You know what I mean. You did it that other night"

Neville sighed with relief, then pulled the knickers off her slim hips, rubbing his face against her rough pubic hair as he did.

"You're better than a lolly" he sighed before kissing the inside of each thigh, sucking on the flesh in eager anticipation. Hermione didn't mind this procrastination at all, spreading her legs as Neville continued to taste her inner thighs. He was savoring every moment of it, and Hermione felt as if this would easily last forever and she wouldn't mind it at all.

Suddenly, Neville took her hips and flipped her over.

"What the blazes are you doing?"

"I want to taste all of you. I'll get to your delicious box soon enough" he explained, taking charge.

What he said made Hermione feel extremely warm, and her scalp tingled as Neville began by sniffing and nuzzling her curly hair. He kissed his way down her back, each kiss sending shivers down her spine. He enjoyed tormenting her with the pace of his affection, as if mocking her constant jibes at his slowness. She regretted every word now, and stopped thinking entirely when his lips and tongue moved to her arse. Longbottom at her bottom. She would have felt silly for continuing this trend of wordplay if she wasn't completely insensible. She felt too good to feel ashamed of anything.

That's the main reason she led out a loud high-pitched moan when his mouth took her privates from behind.

"Almost…as delicious…as your…mouth" he mumbled between her thighs, his hands massaging her bum.

To his frustration, she responded by moving up the bed so that she was kneeling facing the wall.

"I though you wanted-"

"Lie on your back underneath me" Hermione would always be in control, and Neville was fine with that, obediently assuming the position beneath her.

He understood exactly what she meant when she finally lowered her crotch onto Neville's face. His hands recaptured her bottom and his mouth her privates, refusing to let go as Hermione began to writhe on top of him. Her hips thrust rhythmically against his eager lips and tongue as he sucked and licked his way from her lower lips to her clitoris, which he drew on the same way he did with her nipples.

"FUCK ME!" Hermione had never said those words before. She never even thought them. But now everything was different. Hogwarts had turned to a bedroom at the home of the most wonderful wizard she had ever met, and Neville had turned from the chubby, helpless little boy to a confident veteran who loved her and was absolutely brilliant at loving her. And she wanted him inside her.

She humped his face vigorously, moaning with each thrust. He met her groin with his tongue and lips, never missing a taste. Neville loved Hermione's flavor. Each part of her body had a different taste, but they were all delicious. His firm grip on her round bum kept them both in synch and contributed to Hermione's onrushing orgasm. He kept his tongue on the same routine, the same long path each time she forced her moist opening in his face.

She came with shudder, sliding down the wall and backwards down his body, finally settling with her warm belly resting on his erection and her knees pressed into the bed

"That was brilliant. This feels brilliant" she murmured as she slowly rubbed her stomach up and down his hardness. It felt great, and Hermione was sure it was driving him mad. Sure enough, Neville whimpered at the sensation.

"Now, I told you to fuck me" Hermione looked down on his still-wet face, flushed from his activities. She cradled him between her thighs, teasing him to remind him.

"Are-are you sure?" For a moment, he reverted into the clumsy shy boy that had begged her to help look for a lost toad.

"Of course"

Hermione's virginity was never something she really thought about. Sure, there was this thin barrier she noticed during self-exploration, but she didn't really care. That was the oddest thing-she didn't care she would lose her virginity

Neville visibly struggled not to lose control as she grasped his still-erect manhood and slowly slid onto it, whimpering herself.

"You're a virgin. I am, too" he was calm now, his confidence returning at the sight of his beautiful friend and lover sitting on top of him.

For a moment, neither spoke nor moved as she settled her body on him. Both were too paralyzed from the moment to do a thing.

"I'm ready, Neville." She whispered.

"Is it going to hurt you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to let that stop us"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just go slow. Don't pull out. Keep calm"

"Hermione, we're naked and I'm inside you. Just how calm can I be?"

"Shut up" She broke into a smile.

Finally, he thrust his hips up into her. She threw her head back and sank herself down deeper. Both gasped.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Give me a moment" Hermione was panting, her eyelids fluttering and her chest heaving. This was new and different, and she had to get her bearings. Neville was warm and hard inside her, and the gentle pressure against her most sensitive parts was unlike anything she had felt before, even when his capable fingers and mouth teased her. He went in deep, and his girth filled her, it seemed, completely.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself against his chest, she slowly began to ride him, rocking her hips up and down. The friction was unbearable with each thrust, settling into a slow tempo.

"How's….this?..." Neville gasped as he began to match her rhythm with upward rolls of his hips.

"Lovely….go….faster…." she responded with a moan as she tried to go faster. He was happy to oblige, matching her pace and clasping her rounded bottom to secure her and caress her.

Hermione leaned forward a little bit on every thrust, until she finally could reach his lips for a passionate kiss. Her hair and nipples scraped his chest, and the hairs on his chest tickled her own nipples.

"I love you" she gasped. Neville responded by moving his hands to cup her breasts. She moaned out his name and arched back at this, plunging herself harder on him. She bent herself backwards until all he could see was her pale throat and erect nipples as she cried out his name again and again.

Neville finally sat up, grasping Hermione's back and putting his face in her slight cleavage.

"HERMIONE!" he moaned out, again and again as he began to frantically thrust into her.

"NEVILLE!" She moaned in turn as his lips recaptured a nipple.

She felt her second climax coming. It was if he was blasting her with a pleasure charm every time he rocked into her. She felt herself shuddering, bouncing up and down, screaming herself hoarse as she began to lose control. Perhaps that was what Neville did. He didn't fight her, he didn't ignore her, but he made her just feel good.

Hermione felt Neville give a shudder and spill something warm and wet inside her, but was too enrapt in her own climax to think about it, or anything else. The orgasm coursed through her, stronger than any magic she had ever experienced, and they collapsed on the bed

As soon as the euphoria passed, Hermione's anxiety began to creep up on her. She was afraid he would go to sleep, that he would forget about the whole thing, that he would leave her and brag about him as a conquest. He was Neville, but he was still a teenage boy, after all. She buried her face in his chest, ready to cry.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" he gingerly moved her up to look in her eyes. Did he do something wrong? Did she want more? Was he not supposed to come? His own mind swirled with doubt as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…you do love me, don't you? This isn't just something for the summer, right?"

"What? If I didn't love you, you wouldn't be here. I've been dreaming of you since we first met. If I didn't love you, I-"

He was cut off as she kissed him deeply in relief.

"And you liked it? I mean, was I all right?" As he cradled her against him, Neville had to blurt out his fears.

"That was wonderful. It was even better than the first night" she sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her face back on his chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong? Wow. I mean, you were incredible, but I didn't think I, um…." he trailed off.

"You must be doing something right since I came twice again and want to spend every night with you" She kissed his left nipple above the heart.

"I guess you're getting straight Os this spring, aren't you?"

She playfully slapped him, giggling.

"Right, and that means you better get back to work if you want to catch up." With that she rolled onto her back and pressed his head to her chest the same way she did that one magical night.


End file.
